Multiple Man
Jamie Madrox, aka Multiple Man, is a private investigator, specializing but not limited to cases of metahuman interest. He's developed a rep as a good operator, albeit a bit of a pain in the butt. He's also known for his habit of being in many places at once, quite literally, sometimes even in the same confined area. As the head of X-Factor Investigations, he's usually hiring, although even he will admit that the pay kind of stinks. Background Jamie Madrox showed his powers at birth, splitting into two when the doctor slapped him on the bottom. In this sense, he's a changeling, a sort of proto-mutant that showed his powers from the beginning. His father, a scientist, realized his son might attract attention and study and, fearful, moved his family to the middle of nowhere, settlng on an isolated farm in the Midwest. Jamie was largely homeschooled by his brilliant father, but his family's fear and dislike of his superhuman gifts left him feeling resentful and embittered, like a freak. In time, of course, those who hated his kind came and his parents were killed, sending Jamie on the run. Jamie eventually found his way to Muir Island and refuge alongside Moira McTaggert, the geneticist. With his background from his father, Jamie proved an apt laboratory assistant. Moira also helped to develop a special absorption suit that enabled Jamie greater control over his abilities, even if it rather lacked something in style. Although he came to know the X-Men and many of their associates, he did not join them, preferring isolation and refuge on Muir. Even that, of course, proved fleeting, and Jamie eventually found himself out in the world, on his own. To his own surprise...he thrived. Jamie decided to embrace his powers, putting the suit away for the most part. He sent dupes out into the world he'd once feared, letting them even move beyond the range of his contact, and let them gather information and skills to bring back to him. Most of them even came back. He pushed himself to develop as a person, living rough but making due. After a while, he realized his skills and powers were particularly useful for investigating and solving mysteries. After the chaos of the Crisis settled, Jamie set himself up in New York and put out his shingle as a private investigator, under the name of X-Factor Investigations. In time, the organization has grown, although not by much, and Jamie's found he likes the work. He's gone out further into the world and, although many of his experiences have caused his bitterness to turn to cynicism, his fear into a jaded world weariness, he's still decided that he probably should try to do the right thing...most of the time. Personality Madrox has had a wide range of experience as a wide range of people, literally, and so perhaps it comes as no surprise that he is, on the whole, quite jaded and more than a bit cynical. He's seen human beings at their worst - hell, he's -been- human beings at their worst - and it hasn't given him a particularly cheerful opinion of the species in general. He's distrustful, sarcastic, and has little patience for naivete. He gives off the era of the well-worn man of the world, a particularly useful aura for a private detective. His penchant for mouthing off doesn't always endear him much to clients (or allies), but he is who he is and he's not about to apologize to anyone for it. Of course, in truth, there are many sides inside of Jamie. He has an extraordinarily complex inner life, not the least because he has, in his own way, lived countless different lives already. Sometimes, elements of his memory or personalilty split off into dupes or are, at least, overemphasized in them, making them more apparent (be it greed, lust, compassion or faith, what have you). Because he feels things so very richly, he's quite protective of his inner life and quite private. He doesn't share easily with other people and tends to keep even friends at arm's length. Beneath it all, though, he truly does believe in doing the right thing, helping the little guy, fighting the good fight. He just kind of feels like griping about it along the way a lot of times. Jamie's personality is prone to stark changes at times, especially after re-absorbing a dupe of very different character or suffering the death of a dupe. The reabsorption of experiences widely variant from his own life can cause a shifting of values, perspective, self-identity. He's largely learned to center himself, partially through forms of meditation, but he's still often rocked by these and may display surprising character traits in such circumstances. Logs NPC Logs *2013-08-11 - Cutscene: Hope all is well! - Someone goes missing, and no one the wiser. *2013-08-16 - Daddy Issues - Hope comes home, but she comes with some rowdy friends, and is quite loud about her 'daddy issues'. First Player's Logs *TBA Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available